1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an air vent cover system and, more particularly, the invention relates to a new and improved air vent cover system for use in a residential or commercial structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,427, issued to Sorice, discloses a replacement air filter for a heating and air conditioning system inserted into a register that is pivotally attachable to a duct using a hinge and having a magnetic closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,893, issued to Meredithy, discloses a vent assembly for an air supply system having a housing and slot for holding a filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,297, issued to Berger, discloses an air register and filter assembly having a faceplate that can be replaced without the need of tools.